


Casual Encounters

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Casual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Don't copy to another site, Frotting, Loneliness, M/M, Makeouts, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Touch-Starved, Trust, it's booty call to lovers, it's not friends to lovers, the opposite of slow burn according to my beta, this is a drama-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Loneliness comes in a lot of forms, and physical is one of them.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	Casual Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Most of it is beta’d by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works). Didn’t send her the explicit part though cause I’m weird. HAVE SOME RAW-ASS PORN THAT IS HOW I ROLL

The rooftops, alone with KID. Those times were the highest points of Shinichi’s life now, so he finally decided to ask. He’d been batting the question around for days, weeks, _months_. It was the question that could lead to more.

“Do you like guys, KID?”

KID glanced slowly back at him over his shoulder. The sapphire slid into his pocket. “What?”

“Are you interested in guys.”

He turned to Shinichi, watched him carefully, answered slowly, “Some guys.”

“Am I one of those guys?”

Just a blink before he changed Shinichi’s whole world. “Yes.”

Shinichi’s posture had been constructed to look relaxed but he hadn’t actually been until that moment.

“Why?” KID pressed, intrigued but holding his appearance at “neutral”.

Shinichi kept a nonthreatening distance and his hands in his pockets. “I’m in sort of an… in-between situation. I don’t want– I’m not really comfortable with the idea of relationships right now, but–”

“But loneliness comes in a lot of forms, and physical is one of them.”

“Heh.” The relief brought a smile to Shinichi’s face. He scuffed his shoe against the roof. “Sounds like you know the feeling.”

KID nodded. “So I understand what you’re asking.”

“And?”

“And,” KID sighed. His eyes rose to the moon. “I’m interested. As you might imagine, relationships tend to be somewhat out of reach for someone like me.” He said it casually, like it was no big deal, but there was a longing behind the glint of moonlight across his eyes. He blinked it away though, found Shinichi’s eyes again, and asked, “You okay with your place?”

“You sure?” The words rolled out, his insides suddenly squirming with nerves. “A hotel or something would be more neutral ground.”

KID flashed a grin. “I’d prefer to keep this away from any public venue. You’re kind of famous and neither of us wants this to land in a gossip column.”

Shinichi nodded, a warm, somewhat foreign physical excitement curling up low inside him right beside the anxiety. “My place,” he agreed. “How’s tonight?”

The smile grew. “I’d hoped you’d say tonight.”

There was a part of KID that wanted to knock or ring the bell just this once. The majority of him, though, did not want to stand outside in uniform for any length of time, so he let himself in the front door, allowing it to click and creak freely as he entered. He knocked on it once he was inside.

“Tantei-kun?” he called.

There was a clatter from upstairs. A few seconds later Shinichi stumbled around the corner to the landing above the entryway, still in his slacks from that evening but with his white button-down untucked and unbuttoned just at the top. “KID,” he breathed out.

A smile bloomed across KID’s face that he wasn’t even aware of. “Hey.”

Shinichi hurried down the stairs as KID stepped up out of the genkan, but then he stopped at the bottom, not getting any closer, mind racing behind eyes fixed on KID. KID took pity on him. After all, if not for a perfected poker face he’d probably look just as much of a nervous wreck. His heart was certainly racing behind his constructed façade.

KID headed for the sitting room and nodded Shinichi over to follow. He took a seat in the middle of the couch and gazed up at him, making the welcome clear. Shinichi took a breath and sat down close beside him.

KID smiled again and drew his legs up onto the cushions, cuddling up against Shinichi’s side. He took Shinichi’s hand in both of his and let his fingers roam over it, slow and aimless, just savoring the touch. Gradually, when nothing more was immediately forthcoming, Shinichi began to relax.

“Can I take your gloves off?” he murmured. “Is that okay?”

“Go ahead.”

KID’s voice was soft and warm, comforting and welcoming. Shinichi slid one glove then the other free and laid them on the coffee table. When he sat back again his hands returned to KID’s and his fingers wandered over them reverently.

“I’m surprised you’re not more suspicious.”

“Heh.” KID’s eyes were on their hands, just as Shinichi’s were. “I’ve been in riskier situations with less trustworthy people. I’m not worried. Besides, I need this too. I didn’t even realize it before your suggestion but… yeah. I think I need this.”

They were quiet for a while. KID’s hands were moving again, fingers tangling with Shinichi’s, locking together and coming apart, holding his hands and releasing them, sliding skin against skin until KID suddenly asked, “What was your plan to convince me?”

Shinichi blinked and looked up. “Huh?”

“If I hadn’t just gone right along with this,” KID clarified. “What was your plan?”

“Hm. I didn’t have one,” he answered. “I guess I would have left. But I had a feeling you’d know what I meant, and I would have been okay with your answer either way. I wasn’t gonna try to talk you into it.”

When KID looked up, it was right into Shinichi’s eyes. He was so close…

“You’d have gone back to being lonely?” KID murmured. “Just like that?”

“Well.” Shinichi’s eyes lowered. “This might be a little much to say at this point, but I wouldn’t be comfortable doing this with anybody but you.”

“Oh?” The intrigued hum of a word escaped without KID really meaning for it to, so before Shinichi could try to expound upon that beautiful sentiment, KID dipped in and carefully closed his teeth on the side of Shinichi’s neck.

The effect was instantaneous. Shinichi caved with a surprised but remarkably approving sound and grabbed KID by the lapels so that when Shinichi tipped onto his back on the couch KID was dragged down on top of him. KID, also surprised but ever adaptable, arranged his own limbs around Shinichi’s body like it was the most natural thing in the world and continued to worry at Shinichi’s neck.

When KID eased back, Shinichi’s neck was left both overheated with a blush and chilled with the air on wet skin. “That felt really good,” he sighed.

“Can I kiss you?”

Shinichi opened his eyes. KID was above him, shadowed but not mysterious. Not like this. The monocle charm swayed gently, almost touching Shinichi’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Shinichi breathed out.

KID’s kiss was tame. There was enough pressure to be sure of the contact, enough time to savor the warmth, and then it was over.

Until it wasn’t. KID dipped in again, then again, pulling a little more each time. Or maybe Shinichi was, based on how his head rose from the couch to follow KID’s lips each time they pulled away. Maybe they both were.

KID nipped at him again and Shinichi’s lips were starting to feel a little hot, a little tingling and abused. He opened them farther, almost like he was getting them out of the way, and KID dove right in. Tongue and breath and voice all entered Shinichi at once and his hands were suddenly grasping at the hair at the nape of KID’s neck and clutching KID’s cape, drawing him in even more.

KID broke away gasping. “I didn’t–” he said, and his voice was different now. Not broken really, but vulnerable. More human than the mystery and magic usually allowed. “I didn’t realize how much I wanted this.”

“It’s okay,” Shinichi answered, still clutching, still breathless. “Me too. I want it too.”

“How much is okay?”

Shinichi abruptly realized how still KID’s hands were where they rested lightly on Shinichi’s chest. Waiting for permission, he realized.

“As much–” Shinichi started but cut himself off. Very gently, he pushed KID back so he could sit up. He did want to be sure. He knew he was lonely, but he wanted to be sure he wanted this on more levels than just one before offering something he couldn’t take back. Once he’d caught his breath and cooled down he nodded. “As much as you want. What about you?”

“I’m all in,” KID replied easily, and Shinichi figured he wouldn’t have come if he hadn’t already been completely sure. “Anything you want.”

Shinichi’s eyes flickered over KID. “I’m not gonna lie; I’m a little hesitant to touch you.” He gestured to KID’s body in general. “I’ve seen the kind of things you usually have set up.”

KID breathed out a laugh but there was the barest hesitation before he removed his hat and monocle and laid them aside with his gloves. Even having come with his mind made up, it was still a little nerve-wracking to bare himself in that way. But as Shinichi watched, the cape followed, and the jacket and tie.

“It’s just me under here.” KID spread his hands with a little smile. “I ditched most of the gear before I came.”

“Wow. You really do trust me, don’t you.”

“Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, Meitantei. You know that.” He sat back down. “And I don’t just trust you; I like you. Good people are… harder to come by than a gentleman thief might hope.”

Shinichi laughed softly and reached out to touch KID. His hand slid down KID’s arm, the other down KID’s chest, feeling firm muscle beneath the thin dress shirt. KID went still and silent again, watching him.

When Shinichi drew back KID caught his hand and tugged so gently it was barely a suggestion. Shinichi followed the pull anyway and drew up to KID, forehead to forehead.

It took very little for their lips to meet again, gentler this time and yet closer somehow, with arms wrapped around and hands freely roaming. There was a glance of fingertips under the edge of Shinichi’s shirt and Shinichi found himself gripping, pulling, untucking KID’s shirt for his own chance at skin. Just as urgently he pushed his hands between them to unfasten the buttons until the shirt hung open on KID’s shoulders and Shinichi’s hands rested hot on KID’s waist.

KID’s hands were up the back of Shinichi’s shirt now, just as unabashed, and Shinichi fidgeted like he wanted it off _now_. As soon as KID saw this he obliged. The white button-down dropped to the floor.

The heat between their chests was alluring and Shinichi pressed closer, enough to topple KID back onto the cushions and pin him down with a kiss. He won a quiet gasp as he caressed KID’s chest.

“Do you wanna move to a bed?” KID whispered right against Shinichi’s lips.

Shinichi’s mind was fuzzy with the heat, the contact, the rapid beating of his own heart, but he managed to answer, “Sure.”

They stood, and the stall in their momentum felt awkward but KID took Shinichi’s hand and led him to the stairs like he owned the place. The amusement Shinichi felt at that helped ease some of his tension though. He followed KID up and, at KID’s pause, took the lead and went to his own bedroom rather than one of the guest rooms.

They left the lights off. The curtains were still pulled back from the distant morning and the moonlight was enough and too much all at once. In the silvery shadows everything felt vibrantly alive between them again, the momentary lull gone in the same instant as the closing of the door. They came up against each other in near synchronization, something fluid in their harmony as they kissed with escalated fervor. Shinichi stripped the open shirt off of KID and let it fall. Then his fingers caught on the edges of KID’s belt and KID shuddered at Shinichi’s glancing touch on his hips.

“We’re good, right?” Shinichi asked against KID’s skin. “No… No health issues or anything–”

KID laughed and it broke the nuzzling kiss. His head dipped as he caught his breath. “No. Nothing like that. As I mentioned I’m… always alone.” He looked up then, his lips cutting a roguish angle among the shadows across his face.

Shinichi’s fingers trailed across KID’s cheek. “Not tonight you aren’t.” He leaned in again and immediately deepened their kiss, his tongue working to capture KID’s attention even as his hands fumbled with KID’s belt. KID was hard already; Shinichi could feel it as he freed the button of his slacks and dragged the zipper down. KID let him, his own grip holding steady on Shinichi’s hips. Shinichi got the distinct feeling KID was waiting again – ever curious and _highly_ interested – to see what Shinichi would do, what he wanted, how he would direct this experience when left to his own devices.

Shinichi hesitated just a moment more, then tugged on KID’s underwear, letting his erection free. KID groaned into Shinichi’s mouth, unable or unwilling to hold back his input any longer. Shinichi was swept up into the kiss again, a hand returning to the back of KID’s head to press him in and gripping hard at KID’s hair as their bodies rolled together. KID whimpered into Shinichi’s mouth, sensations of _cool_ and _rough_ shooting through him with the rub of his exposed shaft against Shinichi’s belt.

Shinichi shoved KID back a step and scrambled to free himself, his cock springing hot and ready into his hand. He shot a glance at KID and KID felt that gaze – blue eyes turned electric with moonlight – like a shock through his heart.

They came together again and KID, quick and dexterous as ever, caught them up together. Nimble fingers wrapped around, caging them in an open fist, shaft to shaft, throbbing and hard and so hot that Shinichi blanked out in that moment of flush contact before he could get his mind around it.

But then the contact slipped. KID was pushing him back, though not pushing him away. Shinichi stumbled along as KID guided him until his back bumped against the wall. Then that sure grip returned and KID started to move.

All Shinichi could do was hang on. He kept one hand on the wall to steady himself, the other pulling on KID’s hair. The friction was dizzying. He needed more air but refused to release KID’s lips, KID’s tongue. KID’s _cock_ , god, was this happening? Was he really getting off on Kaitou KID’s dick right now?

Shinichi’s hand came away from the wall to wrap loosely around KID’s, adding just a little more pressure. His hips jerked up, uneven at first with KID’s rutting but quickly finding the rhythm and matching up, fucking into their joined hands. It wasn’t as good as what KID had been doing though. He fell out of the rhythm again to get that uneven rub of KID’s cock against his and KID broke their kiss to moan. Shinichi’s head tipped back in that same moment like KID’s lips had been the only thing holding him up.

“Ugh, _KID_ …” The groan fell decidedly short of conveying his approval, but it was all he could call up.

KID leaned in. “You wanna come?” he asked, breath short. He reached his free hand under Shinichi to fondle his balls and Shinichi seized up with a fluttery feeling that traveled straight through his stomach and chest and made itself known as a quavering exhale against KID’s cheek. He swallowed once, twice, and found his words again.

“T-Too soon. Don’t want it to be over.”

KID’s answer was to lower his head to Shinichi’s neck and work a steady love mark into Shinichi’s skin. Then, in a whisper, oddly vulnerable, he said, “Doesn’t have to end with just one. I’ve got nowhere to be.”

The words settled into Shinichi’s addled brain and when their meaning clicked it triggered his body. His nails dragged down KID’s back as he tensed up and released hard, satisfaction filling the empty spaces inside him.

Shinichi blinked blearily and sagged back against the wall. He wished he’d actually bothered to ditch his pants and underwear, but it was too late now. The mess he’d made had marked his and KID’s hands, their stomachs, had gotten on their clothes, the floor. Might as well not worry about it now. He eased his hand away from KID’s cock, still standing at attention, and KID stepped back so Shinichi could kick off his clothes.

“What can I do for _you_?” Shinichi asked. “I’m… I don’t really know about blow jobs, but I–”

“Could we–” KID was looking at him with wide, dark eyes, his bottom lip snagged between his teeth. He shimmied out of his clothes and tried again. “Do you think I could… Here, turn around.” He took Shinichi by the shoulders and turned him very gently to face the wall. Shinichi’s heart pounded furiously and he glanced back. “I won’t–” KID started in earnest. “I’m not going to do anything, just show you what I mean.”

Shinichi considered then gave a nod. KID stepped right behind him and Shinichi could feel the hot, hard rod against his ass. But then KID shifted and tucked himself under Shinichi, between his thighs, and nudged him to close his legs so that they squeezed around KID’s shaft. KID let out a little sigh. “Like that,” he said. “Could I… just, like this?”

Shinichi chuckled softly and adjusted himself so that he was bent forward, supporting himself with his forearms against the wall and pushing his ass out a little more toward KID. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at him. “Knock yourself out.”

It had seemed slightly silly to Shinichi at first. But then KID leaned over him, chest to back, with his arms snaked around to feel across Shinichi’s chest. He drew his hips back and eased forward again, sliding between Shinichi’s legs, and Shinichi’s face started to heat.

KID picked up the pace and his hands seemed to instinctively slip down Shinichi’s belly to tease his dick while his hips pumped back and forth. Shinichi bit his lip, closed his eyes, and imagined this, but with KID _inside_. KID hadn’t wanted to ask for that, but Shinichi wondered if he was imagining the same. He thought that was almost certainly the case when he heard KID whisper, “ _Shinichi_ …” on the same breath as a guttural moan.

KID’s hands wandered again and took hold of Shinichi’s hips, steadying him as he drove in harder between his thighs. He shoved in with a final shudder and came wordlessly, the breath caught in his throat until he was empty and he deflated with a quiet groan. He stumbled forward against Shinichi to catch his breath.

Shinichi had straightened up as soon as KID had finished and now supported a tired KID against his back, still leaning on the wall himself and feeling a bit shaky.

“Good?” he asked when he felt KID straighten up. He turned to face him again.

“Excellent,” KID agreed. He reached up and touched Shinichi’s cheek with the gentlest brush of fingertips. “May I?” he asked, leaning in.

Shinichi quirked an eyebrow but refrained from pointing out that after what they’d just done, kissing (again) didn’t seem like it would be crossing any lines. He let the kiss be his answer though, and quickly realized in its tenderness why KID had felt like asking. It was more intimate somehow… and that wasn’t unwanted. It was surprisingly welcome, actually, despite how strongly Shinichi had strayed from similar feelings with anyone else for most of his life.

“Hormones,” KID mumbled, still leaning close but lips no longer touching. He was offering an out. If they wanted, they could explain these feelings away.

“Sure,” Shinichi agreed. “Elevated hormones from sex. Let’s have some more.”

KID laughed out loud and eased back. “We didn’t actually make it to the bed like we planned. Shall we try again?” He caught Shinichi glancing at the mess they’d made just inside his bedroom door. “Or we could clean up, take a shower…” He trailed off meaningfully.

“And _then_ give the bed a go.”

KID’s eyebrows went up. “Is this a trap after all? Fuck me into submission? Meitantei…” A grin crept over his face. “I’m afraid that might work.”

It was a long night, but neither could say at the dawn that they were unsatisfied.

And neither could say anymore that they were lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIII'm still stuck on chapter 4 of the next story in the Fall into Flying series. Not, like, super stuck. Just... stuck in that the part I'm on is hard and my brain would rather work on easy-to-write things. Like one-shots with bad porn XD Somedaaaaayyyyy... (likely when it's NOT the busiest time of year at work lol)


End file.
